vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusknoir (PMD Explorers)
Summary Dusknoir is a non-player character from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. He is a supporting character that plays a significant role in the game. He was first introduced to the player as a famous and wise Pokémon, exploring the world and solving mysteries, but later turns out to be a main antagonist. At the end of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, he is reformed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Dusknoir Origin: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Third Form Pokémon, Gripper Pokémon, Formerly Primal Dialga's henchman Powers and Abilities: |-|Dusknoir=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Levitation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Type 7), Shadow and Darkness Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Via Will-O-Wisp), Body Control, Dimensional/Spiritual BFR, Soul Absorption, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Possession (Of an empty body), Can hit incorporeal entities, Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Punch), Negation (Via Foresight), Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Via Disable), Resistance to Poison and Bug moves, Immunity to Normal and Fighting moves, Acausality (Type 1, after Arceus' intervention) |-|Optional Equipment=Same as before, plus Martial Arts (Focus Punch, Brick Break), Energy Projection (Focus Blast), Telekinesis (Psychic), Weather Manipulation (Sunny Day), Power Nullification (Taunt), Electricity Manipulation (Charge Beam), Duplication (Double Team), Empathic Manipulation (Attract), Earth Manipulation (Earthquake), Statistics Amplification (Calm Mind), Forcefield Creation (Protect), Damage Boost (Facade), Transmutation, limited Absorption, Healing, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Fear Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Attack Reflection, Sleep Manipulation, limited Durability Negation, Resurrection, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Fought and won against a weakened Primal Dialga alongside Grovyle and Celebi. Primal Dialga is weaker than normal Dialga and can only control one timeline, but still has the same mastery over said timeline like his normal self would have over all) Speed: Infinite (Equal to Grovyle) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to a regular Dusknoir) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ (Took hits from Grovyle and a weakened Primal Dialga) Stamina: Very high (Can continue to fight even after tanking his own Shadow Ball he is weak to, albeit after a brief period to rest) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks, far higher with the Escape Orb Standard Equipment: To see a list of Dusknoir's optional equipment, check out this blog here Intelligence: Extremely high (Is a master of deception and manipulation, has studied all he could over many fields as he is shown to be knowledgeable in lore, navigation, combating types he is weak to, and more. He is an excellent actor as well, fooling the world into believing he is the hero, and Grovyle is cautious by all counts and up to that point was his veritable arch-enemy into trusting him, nearly leading to his death. He's also an excellent fighter, being able to fight multiple opponents he would be weak to at once, albeit with help from Grovyle) Weaknesses: Dark and Ghost type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: *See here for a list of Dusknoir's moves. Abilities *'Pressure:' Dusknoir makes the opponent expend twice as much energy, tiring them out twice as quickly. Gallery File:tumblr nqycr6PvFZ1sfvh8co1 500.gif File:7715f705a467f0ba9cf892d7edfa6bb44cb57d63 hq.gif Others Notable Victories: Doctor Fate (DC Comics) Fate's Profile (PMD Dusknoir and Nabu Fate were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Hellfire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:BFR Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Possession Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Ghosts Category:Nintendo Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Spirits Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 2